1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED illumination apparatus, and more particularly to an LED illumination apparatus that can simplify the processes of manufacturing and assembling lamps.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light emitting diodes (LEDs) feature the advantages of high brightness, power saving and long life expectancy, LEDs have been used extensively for illuminations. Several LED lamps are usually arranged and connected to a circuit board to form an LED lamp module and several LED lamp modules are connected in series or in parallel to constitute an LED module to achieve an illumination effect that meets the requirements for a large projecting area and a high brightness for outdoor illuminations, and serve as an indoor or outdoor illumination apparatus. The outdoor illumination apparatus is usually exposed to the outside over a long period of time, and thus its requirements for air tightness, water resistance, dust resistance, and heat dissipation are higher than those of the indoor illumination apparatuses. Further, the LED lamps come with a low heat resistance, and thus a heat sink is usually required for dissipating the heat produced by each LED lamp. Therefore, it is an important subject for manufacturers in the related field to find an effective feasible solution to solve the foregoing problems.
A traditional LED illumination apparatus as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M292042 includes a lamp housing, a light-transmitting hood, a partition and an LED module, wherein the lamp housing includes a ventilation channel, and the light-transmitting hood is connected to the lamp housing, and the partition is connected horizontally between the lamp housing and the light-transmitting hood for isolating a first space and a second space, and the partition has an opening at its center, and the LED module includes a circuit board, a heat sink mounted separately on both upper and lower flat surfaces of the circuit board and a plurality of LED lamps, and the circuit board is installed at the opening of the partition, and all LED lamps are contained in the second space, and the heat sinks are contained in the first space and composed of a heat pipe and a plurality of heat sinks coupled to the heat pipe, and the heat sinks are stacked with each other, so that the foregoing components constitute an LED illumination apparatus.
However, the traditional LED illumination apparatus still has the following drawbacks on its usage. Since the lamp housing, the partition and the heat sink of the LED module are made separately, not only incurring a high cost for preparing different molds for different components, but also requiring a relatively complicated manufacturing process and greatly increasing the manufacturing and assembling costs. Further, it is necessary to produce different molds for different models of illumination apparatuses according to their specifications, powers or lumens, and thus further increasing the cost for making molds and extending the time for developing and manufacturing the lamps. The traditional LED illumination apparatus only uses heat pipes for heat dissipation, but the heat pipe has a very limited surface area in contact with the LED lamp, and thus the quantity of dissipated heat is also limited. Obviously, the prior art requires further improvements.